Confused
by DozaIsTheBest17
Summary: A teen finds himself at the smash mansion.


"Hey!" Somebody yelled.

I looked up to see a Italian plumber standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind." He walks away.

That was pointless, but at least he woke me up from that nightmare. I dreamed that I was in heaven and all my family, except dad, and my friends where there. Heaven was this giant white building where I could walk in any direction and never run into a wall, I couldn't even see the ceiling! That was it, I think.

Wait, where am I? I awoke up in front of the gate of a giant mansion. Playboy Mansion? No, couldn't be since I don't see any playboy bunnies, but his place does looks familiar.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked. A blonde woman wearing bunny ears was walking towards me. Maybe this was playboy mansion?

"...nice." I said under my breathe. I can't stop checking this girl out, has to be the hottest bunny I ever seen... actually she's not that hot, I'm done be a perv now. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Smash Mansion." She said. "I'm Samus."

Smash Mansion? That's right, in my dream I did try to go to hell so I could find my dad, but on the way I saw a door leading to the trophy world, AKA the Super Smash Bros Universe. I guess it worked, but I can hardly remember anything. I know what SSBB is, but my head hurts to much and I'm to lazy to keep remembering.

. "Nice to meet you Samus, but if this is smash mansion then why are you wearing those bunny ears?' I pointed out.

"What? Oh, I forgot I still had those on?" She removed the ears, I think since they just sort of disappeared off her head. "I was in the middle of a brawl with Marth when I saw you and..."

Is she still talking? There's just so much I'm trying to process at once, it's making my head hurt! Wait, I think she's finally done.

"..." She paused "As I was saying, when I saw you I came as fast as I could."

"..." I can't concentrate, what's wrong with me!

"...well, you should probably go see master hand. I'm busy, so ask somebody in the mansion for direction."

Alright, just walk away and don't say anything, I already look like a idiot.

"Bye." She said as I walked away.

"...bye." I murmured. Damn it, I don't think she heard me anyways, but she probably thinks I'm a freak now.

I walked into the Mansion and looked around. Standing at the top of the staircase was a hylian wearing a green tunic, I think his name was Buddy, but I could be mistaken.

"Hey, excuse me." I got the man's attention.

"..." Buddy stared at me.

"..." I avoided eye contact and looked towards some random direction.

"I'm getting a bad feeling because of you. What are you doing here?" The Buddy asked.

"..." This guy was seriously annoying me.

"The silent type?" He smirked. "We might get along."

"..." I wish the guy would just leave already.

"I'm Link. Who are you?" It became silent and his smirk went away. "I hope you're not another crazy person, we have enough those already."

"..." Does this guy ever shut up?

"..." Link, didn't say anything, this guy was really pissing me off.

"... Hand." I murmured.

"What?" He thought for a moment, "You mean Master hand?"

"... um" I nodded

"He's in his office, down this hall to the left." He turned to a long hall away.

I would take that sword off his back and cut off his head right now if I didn't need to talk to master hand.

"If he's expecting you I wouldn't keep him waiting to long." He turned to me and then turned the opposite direction and I watched him walk away.

I walked don the hallway and into the office, but nobody was there. Was Master Hand really supposed to be in this office sitting at a desk? Isn't he a giant floating hand or something?

"FUCK!" I thought about flipping that damn desk and hunting down Link. No, not now, I have to figure out what's going on.

* * *

**I really suck at summaries, the story is probably not funny, jokes may seem incomplete, probably worth a smile at most which would be awesome for my first story! I am new to this site and have been reading a ton of OC fics. I like them, so I wanted to make one, but in the point of view of a strange OC to hopefully make it more interesting or terrible, I don't really care.**


End file.
